Ash
5* Twin Blade Ash= The year-long campaign had given the dabbler extraordinary sword skills and capabilities. He is now a warrior to be feared, one who has already destroyed numerous heretics with his double blades. Skills *'ULT: Double Moon III' A flash of strong sword energy deals severe Earth Element damage to a single enemy with a chance to inflict poison *'Talent: Adept Hands' Ash, with the skill of Adept Hands, sees the same rate of growth between his master-hand and secondary-hand weapons *'Leader: God's Rage III' All squad members regain 20% HP after a CRI hit. The first CRI hit awards an extra 60 Fury *'Fate: Engage' Chance to poison enemies increases by 15%. CRI rate increases by 35% when facing Fire enemies (This linkage does not increase Cost). **Fate 1: Soul Rae (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Reborn Pep (Lv 55) **Fate 3: Grey Star (Lv 70) Equipment *'Dainslef' CRI rate increases by 7% *'Ice-Breaker' CRI rate increases by 7% Coats weapon in poison giving it a small chance of poisoning the target. Needed to Fate *Fate 3: Shadow•Shou (Lv 80) *Fate 2: Sorcerer Ron (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Soul Rae (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Awakened Linda (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Slayer Riya (Lv 70) How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 7: Set Sail Again (Challenge) Fate Link stats |-| 4* Disciple Ash= Brill defeated Pep with a small trick thanks to his Adept Hands and became a Sacred Disciple as a result. The sealed blades had been polished bright by the hands of fate. Skills *'ULT: Double Moon II' A flash of strong sword energy deals severe Earth Element damage to a single enemy with a chance to inflict poison *'Talent: Adept Hands' Ash, with the skill of Adept Hands, sees the same rate of growth between his master-hand and secondary-hand weapons *'Leader: God's Rage II' All squad members regain 15% HP after a CRI hit. The first CRI hit awards an extra 45 Fury How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 7: Set Sail Again (Challenge) |-| 3* Apprentice Ash= To avenge his good friend Ron, Ash boarded the War Maiden's flying ship in a fit of Fury and became Pumpkin's student. He began to work at eliminating heretics for the Holy Land. Skills *'ULT: Double Moon I' A flash of strong sword energy deals moderate Earth Element damage to a single enemy with a small chance to inflict poison *'Talent: Adept Hands' Ash, with the skill of Adept Hands, sees the same rate of growth between his master-hand and secondary-hand weapons *'Leader: God's Rage I' All squad members regain 10% HP after a CRI hit. The first CRI hit awards an extra 30 Fury How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 7: Set Sail Again (Challenge) |-| Costumes= New Skills *'ULT: M. Double Moon' A flash of strong sword energy deals massive Earth damage to a single enemy. *'Fate: Funeral Song Dual Blade' Ash attack have additional 35% chance to poison the enemy. That last for 3 rounds (This link does not increase cost). }} |-| Gallery= Card icons Apprentice Ash icon.png Disciple Ash icon.png Twin Blade Ash icon.png Raw images Apprentice Ash raw.png Disciple Ash raw.png Twin Blade Ash raw.png Category:5* Category:Earth Category:Assassin Category:Costume